Love Lasts Forever
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: What if Allie was with her friends instead of Lon that day Noah came to Charleston? Would things happen sooner?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: what if Allie was with her friends that day that Noah saw her in Charleston instead of Lon. Would things happen sooner?

A/N: this is my first The Notebook Fic so be kind.

I don't own The Notebook…I wish though.

Noah saw her. Noah definatly saw her. There was no doubt that it was her, even after all these years he would never forget her face. He stood up out of his seat on the bus and looked out the back of the bus. She was walking down the side walk. Noah hurried to the front of the bus, yelling at he bus driver to stop the bus.

"Sorry, Mac, I can't stop the bus until I get to the depot." The bus driver replied.

"No, no, no please stop the bus now! Please!" Noah begged the man, he needed to see Allie.

"Do you understand English, pal?" The bus driver said to him turning his head to face Noah for a second, "No one gets off the bus until we reach the depot. Now sit down."

Noah shook his head he was desperate, he reached out and pulled the handle that opened the door and ran down the steps and jumped off the bus. He watched the bus drive off and then bolted down the street; He could no longer see Allie. He pushed his way through people, not caring how impolite it was. He ran until he ran out of breath, he let out a breath and looked around. He turned and looked in the restaurant and there she was, smiling and talking with a bunch of girls sitting around a table. Noah smiled, not believing what he saw. Allie was here, Allie was only a few feet away from him, after all these years he would see his love again.

He opened the door to the diner and stepped in, a few people seated by the entrance looked over at him then returned their meal. He looked over where he saw Allie before and she was not over there anymore. But still he stood there staring at the table, waiting for Allie's return.

"Did you read the newspaper lately?" One of Allie's friends, Jessica asked another.

"No, why?"

"Well…" she got cut off by Allie's friend, Maria.

"Girls, look over there." She motioned with her head to where Noah was standing. The girls turned around and saw him staring in their direction.

"who is he?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know. But it looks like he is looking directly at us."

"Well He's kinda cute." Maria admitted, and the girls nodded in agreement.

"maybe he's looking for someone, in our direction."

"perhaps, or maybe he's just staring at one of us."

"that's just what you wish Alice, you boy chaser."

Alice smiled sheepishly and Allie came back into the booth and slid next to Maria. "What are we talking about?" She asked, catching the last sentence.

"there's this guy over there that is looking at us." Allie looked over to where they were all looking and suddenly her heart stopped for a mere second. Her smiled faded and she stared disbelievingly. "Noah." She whispered, barely audible. Maria turned to her, "what was that?" she asked.

Allie kept her eyes locked on Noah's, and she stood up slowly.

"Where are going Allie?" Jess asked and the rest of the girls watched as she walked down the little stair way and stopped right in front of Noah.

"what is she doing?" Alice asked to no one in particular. The girls shrugged and watched their friend approach him.

They stood there for the longest time just staring at eachother, both of them not believing that the other is really there.

"Noah?" Allie finally asked breaking the silence.

Noah smiles a little, and Allies heart melts, she missed that smile. "Hello Allie." He greeted and she closed her eyes, oh how she missed that voice. And right at that moment, all thoughts of the past few years escaped her head and she only remembered Her and Noah in their improbable romance. She shook her head, not being able to just stand there and she opened her eyes and looked at Noah. And before she even realized it, she flung her self at him, into his long awaiting embrace.

The girls at the tables mouths dropped.

"ok what is that?" Maria asked.

"I don't know." The other girls replied in unison.

"Allie." Noah whispered in her ear and Allie tightened her grip around him. She missed the feeling of being in his arms. He pressed her face into his chest; he still smelled the same; like lumber. She grew to love that smell, in fact when she was in her house she just wished up she could cuddle up with Noah and have his scent surround her. They didn't say anything after that, just stood silently. This silence gave her time to think. Think about everything, about their past relationship, how close they were, how much they fought, how they were so close to having a night of passion, how her parents forbade her to see Noah anymore, how she ran away from them, how she broke it off with him only to leave the next day never to see him again. She suddenly separated from him, and narrowed her eyes at him. Noah looked at her questioningly.

"why didn't you write me?" Allie questioned suddenly, "Why? I waited for you! Any sign that you still cared!"

Noah shook his head like he didn't understand, "I wrote you 365 letters. I wrote you every day for a year."

"You wrote me?" Allie asked.

"Yes!" He replied, "Every single day for a whole year!" He shook his head, "it wasn't over… it still isn't over!" He stepped closer to her and brought his lips down to hers.

"Ok…I did not expect that…" alice said staring at them.

"Whoah." Was all Jess said and Maria just stared.

Allie was surprised at first then she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Noah's neck and kissed him back. A few seconds into the kiss she saw Lon's face in her head and she pulled away sharply.

"I can't…I'm sorry Noah. I can't."

"Why not?" he asked the all too familiar question.

She bit her lip and looked up at him and tried to hold back tears, "I'm engaged Noah."

Noah furrowed his brow and looked down to her hand and there was the ring. He closed his eyes and nodded, "ok." Was all he said and he turned around and headed out the door. "Noah." She called out to him and he turned half way around and shook his head looking at her and then walked out of the diner and disappeared down the street. As soon as he was out of her view, tears started pouring down her cheeks. "Noah." She repeated his name once more and just stared out the window of the shop, not caring if everyone in the diner was now staring at her.

A/N: Well there it is…I took parts from later on in the movie…such as "why didn't you write me" "I wrote you every day for a year it wasn't over it still isn't over." I changed it a little though as you can see.

I know it was a little short but I have more planned and review and I will update as soon as possible!


	2. chapter 2

A/N: thank you for the reviews! Please continue to review for me! This chapter is a bit longer! Hope you enjoy!

Allie's friends brought her home, they didn't ask questions, and although they were curious they did not. They would wait until their friend was ready to tell them who this mysterious boy was. Allie was silent the whole way home, her head hurt like a ton of bricks just got dumped on it. Part of it was from crying, the other reason was she tried to work out all the things that were happening in her life. Everything was going fine until what happened just a little while ago, she was happy with Lon and she still is happy. Lon is a very nice man, he cares about her and he has money. The perfect guy. Well that's what her parents think anyway. Now Noah comes back into her life, the man she was head over heels in love with only five summers ago until they were forced apart by her money loving parents. Money. That's what all of this was about. Her parents didn't approve of Noah because he didn't have money. But she didn't care about that; she wouldn't have cared if he lived in a box in a park. She loved him, and for the first few months after they broke up she blamed her parents, she didn't talk to them whenever she could. And now she's starting to dislike them again, remembering why they split up in the first place. Noah was now back in her life, every now and again she would see his face in the back of her mind, but now that they met face to face once again there was no getting rid of him.

Maria pulled her car into the driveway of the Hamilton's home, and Allie got out of the car slowly and Maria opened the door and stood up standing by the door. "Bye Allie." She said and Allie muttered a good bye and headed up the path to her house. She reached the porch and she heard the car door shut and the engine of her friends car start and then drive away down the street. She opened the door slowly and quietly, stepping it with the door only slightly open but open enough so she could fit in. She felt tears coming to her eyes so she closed her eyes and blinked them away. She took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack and wrapped her arms around herself and walked the hallways of her house. She saw her mother at the dining room table and decided to confront her. She walked quietly and stood on the opposite side of the table and just stared at her mother until she noticed her. Anne picked up her head and saw her daughter standing there. "Oh, Allie you're home early." Allie didn't respond just let out a breath and stood there with her arms crossed. "What's wrong baby?" Anne asked her seeing her expression.

"I'll tell you what's wrong." She replied. "You lied to me."

"I don't understand."

"Noah." Allie simply said, and her mothers eyes widened and she cocked her head to the side. "He wrote me."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Her mother denied and went back to what she was doing.

"Oh come on!" Allie said slamming her hands down on the table. "Don't pretend like you don't know!"

Anne looked up at Allie and didn't say anything.

"I ran into him today."

Anne's mouth opened slightly like she was about to say something.

"Yes Ma, I ran into Noah. He was in town and coincidentally at the same restaurant me and the girls were at. So we talked, I asked him why he didn't write to me. He told me he did, he wrote me 365 letters. He wrote me everyday for a year!"

Anne sighed and looked at the table.

"He did…didn't he. You hid them from me! Why?"

"Why? I thought we established this Alison! He is not right for you!"

Allie's eyes started filling with tears again as she shook her head, "why because he's poorer than we are! You don't even have to answer that I know the answer! It's yes! You're perfectly fine with Lon Hammond because he's as rich as we are! Noah is just as nice as Lon, you just don't approve because he's not rich!" Allie was now yelling, as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Allie calm down…" her mother started gently, getting to her feet but Allie cut her off.

"No! Don't you understand! I was happy with him! You saw Momma…I spent almost everyday with him."

"Yes and that is unhealthy! You need a break from a person."

"Oh why because you get sick of them. I never got sick of Noah, Never. We got in a few fights but we always made up. I wanted to spend everyday with him." Allies voice was becoming softer and more chocked up. "And you took that away from me."

"Don't put this all on me Allie, im not the one who's doing who knows what until 2:00 in the morning with that boy." Anne replied, getting frustrated.

"You think he forced that on me don't you?" Allie asked.

Anne crossed her arms, "so you confirm it."

"Yes I do confirm it! But you know what it wasn't him! It was me! I asked him to!"

Anne gave her a confused look, "Allie…" she whispered.

"Yes." She replied quietly. "Noah had no intentions of doing anything that night. I asked him to."

"For Goodness sakes Alison! You were 17 years old!"

"I know mother. I know I was young but I loved him so much, I couldn't take the temptation any longer."

"Allie!" Anne snapped, never hearing her daughter speak that way before.

"It's the truth!" Allie replied.

Anne leaned against the table to steady her self, and then she had to sit down. Her daughter was too young to be thinking and talking like that.

Allie looked over at her mother and bit her lip than sat down, and a silence fell over the two. Allie wiped her eyes from all the tears and she watched her mother silently. Her own words rang in her head, how much she loved Noah, and how much she wanted him, and needed him. And she realized how much she still needed him, even now that she was engaged. Noah was her first love, and although Lon is now in her life and she does love him, she could never forget her love for Noah…and nothing or no one could ever replace her love for Noah. Her love is still going strong, she sighed quietly, and she didn't know what to do. She never thought she would be in the predicament when she was younger. Her dreams were always of finding someone to love without any complications…but she knew that was always too good to be true. But then she found someone who she thought would make those dreams come true…then the summer came to an ending. And suddenly those dreams were washed away. Even when she found Lon, she knew those dreams would never be coming back. Not when Noah took most of it with him. She suddenly realized what she had to do. She didn't care if her mother protested, if her father protested and Lon was away on a business trip….She was going to Seabrook. She had to clear things up with Noah…whether that was saying goodbye forever, staying friends or leaving Lon for the man she once was madly in love with and possibly still is.

She got up from the table and her mother picked up her head as Allie started to walk out the door. "where are you going?"

"For a little road trip." Allie replied and didn't wait for a response and walked out of the room and started towards her bedroom. She heard her mother get out of the chair and walk after her.

"Allie! You are not going to visit that boy!" Anne said following her daughter.

Allie stopped in her tracks and pointed a finger at her mother, "You can't tell me what to do anymore, and I'm 22! I'm not 17 any longer!" Allie turned on her heel and went into her bedroom and brought out her suitcase and opened her drawers and started throwing clothes in it, but made sure that she had everything.

Anne stood in the door way and continued to speak, "it doesn't matter what age you are, you are still my daughter and…"

"And you should want to see me happy! No matter who im with!" Allie shut her suitcase and pushed passed her mother and practically ran down the steps with Anne following close behind. Allie swiped her jacket off the hook and opened the front door but stopped in the door way. "I know what I'm doing." She said before she closed the door and hurried down the path, she set her bags down on the grass and opened the garage door. She switched on the light and grabbed her keys from her pocket book and got into the car and backed it out onto the drive way. She saw her mother on the front stoop watching her. Allie gave her a glare and got out of her car, grabbed her bags off the lawn, opened the trunk and put the bags in. Looking back over to her mother she violently slammed the trunk down. She rushed back over to the front of the car, opened the door and slid in. She started the engine and pulled out of the drive way. She looked at her house with the figure of her mother still on the porch and she drove down the road. She was heading to Sea Brook.

It took Allie four hours to get from Charleston to Sea Brook, she drove past the sign that said "Welcome to Sea Brook" and sighed. She was finally there. She drove down the familiar streets and the familiar buildings; she even passed the movie theater where they had their first "date". She passed the street where they went walking and where she first realized she was falling in love with Noah Calhoun. She was stopped at the light and saw it change from "green…to yellow…to red." She repeated that softly.

She pulled into the Sea Brook Inn and decided to book a room just incase Noah decided to hate her and wouldn't let her stay. She hoped that wasn't the case but she didn't want to take a chance. Luckily there was one room open, so she took the key, thanked the man and walked back out of the hotel. She got into her car and started down the road again. When she passed the lumber yard she rolled down her window and inhaled the scent of fresh cut lumber. The smell of her Noah. She rolled up her window again and continued down the road. She passed the house she was at…her summer house. She hasn't been there since that summer. And she knew she was never going back. Finally she recognized the old house of The Calhoun's. She pulled into the drive way, and she heard the crunch of rocks and pebbles that covered the road. She turned off the car and slowly got her self out. She stared at the old house, with the little wooden deck with the swing, where she first met Noah's father. She let out a breath and started heading towards the door, she walked up the few steps and raised her hand to knock. She hesitate a moment then pounded her first on the door. She heard vaguely, "Could you get that son." It was the voice of Frank Calhoun. She swallowed and she took that as a sign that Noah was going to answer the door. It seemed to take forever, when in reality it was only about a minute or two, when the door finally opened. She looked through the screen door and saw Noah's face, it was completely unreadable. He was just standing there, staring at her with no emotion on his face what so ever. She was sure he was confused, after all she did tell him she was engaged…which she is. And now she's on his doorstep, the reason she didn't quite remember right now.

"Who is it?" Frank's voice could be heard closer and he suddenly appeared behind Noah.

"Hello Mr. Calhoun." She managed to squeak out. Frank wasn't too sure of who it was through the screen so he opened up the screen door while Noah stood behind his father.

"Oh….Miss. Hamilton." Frank managed to say, and she heard Noah mutter something under his breath but she couldn't make it out. "Uh…Come in, come in."

Allie wasn't to sure, Noah didn't seem to comfortable with that idea but his father just kept telling her to come in. She finally followed Frank in and looked at Noah out of the corner of her eye; he was watching her walk in, and then soon he followed his father and Allie into the kitchen. "Have a seat." Frank said, motioning to a chair. Allie nodded and sat down, and remembered having pancakes at this table.

"So what are you doing here?" Frank asked her, getting her out of her memory.

"Oh uh…actually I came to talk to Noah."

His father looked over to Noah, and Noah's eye brows rose slightly. Frank was slightly suspicious, after their huge summer romance he was surprised Noah is not acting more…excited to see her.

"Oh well then…I'll leave you two to talk." Frank said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Noah…" Allie started, glancing up at him.

"What are you doing here, Allie?" He asked in a rather harsh tone.

She bit her lip at the harsh tone toward her she heard from him. "Noah, please you have to understand."

"I understand, you moved on. I get it."

Allie shook her head, "it's not like I moved on a week after I broke up with you." she snapped at him. "For the whole first year every night I cried myself to sleep for the loss of you. I didn't know you wrote to me, if I did I would have come back to you or would have written back. I didn't want it over between us Noah. I never fully got over you."

"I suppose that's supposed to be comforting." Noah retorted his arms crossed.

"Well it should be! I waited at least three years before meeting another guy. And the only reason I went out with him was because he reminded me so much of you." Allie explained and this seemed to get Noah interested and he looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"It was my third year in college, I wanted to do more in my life then just school work and sit around moping all day. So I volunteered as a nurse for army victims. There was this one patient, he was in a full body cast, soot all over his face. One of the first things he said to me was, "I was wondering if I could take you out."" She said this with a look of remembrance on her face, "you remember when we met, don't you Noah?"

"How could I forget." He replied honestly.

Allie chuckled, "Geez, I didn't even see you before and you come right in my face and ask,"

"You wanna dance with me?" he finishes for her.

She nods and smiles slightly, "yea, of course I thought you were crazy, Especially when you jumped on that Ferris wheel to ask me out."

"I was desperate…" he replied which caused her to giggle.

"Who would have known that you were the man I fell in love with."

"Apparently not so anymore." He said losing the happiness of memory lane he was on.

Allie closed her eyes and shook her head, "This is so hard for me Noah." She looked over at him, tears that were forming in her eyes clouding her vision. "My parents split us apart, my family took me away from you, and I didn't want to be taken away. I wanted to stay with you forever. My mother had to convince me to go out…she got me blind dates, we went out once and I never saw them again. All could see was you, I never wanted anyone else. Then I find a man who reminds me of our first meeting. When he was all healed he asked me out again, and I couldn't refuse…i…love him, Noah. I do, or else I wouldn't agree to marry him…But here's a secret…when I accepted his proposal…all I saw was your face."

"Just to let you know Al…before I went off to war I never dated anyone. I couldn't my heart is set on you."

This pulled something in Allie and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"Even though I knew it was over between us…I couldn't find myself to love anyone else."

Allie was now softly sobbing; she shook her head violently and looked up at Noah. "why are you doing this Noah? You're making me feel guilty about something that I cant even control!"

"You can control it! Allie you are the only one that control it. As I see it you have two options that are entirely up to you, 1) you break off the engagement with your rich fiancé and come back to me or 2) you leave me alone again and go live and be prosperous with the rich guy."

Allie continued to cry, putting her face in her hands so her cries were now muffled. She muttered something but it was not audible.

"What was that?" Noah asked her.

Allie picked up her head and now her mascara was running down the side of her nose in black streaks from the crying, "It's not that simple."

"simp…"he groaned and threw his hands up in the air and looked as if he was heading toward the door but then turned around facing her again. "Nothing is ever simple Allie! And that's why you have got to make a decision, so stop your crying and face it like an adult. Everyone has problems, its just the way they deal with it that's gets it through it!"

"Oh, really," Allie stood up, tears still streaming down her cheeks but now she was ready to fight back, "well as I have heard you were up all night drunk that night, and joining the army. I would say that's running away from your problems Noah."

"I would say differently, getting away from Sea Brook would help me forget you. Fighting the good fight, helping our country would keep my mind off you and how much I missed you. But as soon as I came back…it all came back."

Allie was silent and she watched Noah waiting for him to continue.

"As soon as I entered Sea brook again…the memories of us and when we once were like a movie in my head, and when it got the end my mind just kept rewinding it. And then when I saw you that day in Charleston. I couldn't believe it…After everything, I saw you." he looked at Allie suddenly. "Then I found out you were engaged."

Allie looked at him with compassion, sniffing and wiping the tears away from her face.

"And it wasn't me who was the lucky man."

She closed her eyes, pushing back more tears that were trying to force their way out of her. "So I ask again…what are you doing here Allie?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, "I don't know."

"You don't know." Noah sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I guess…" Allie started after a long period of silence. "I came back…because after seeing you earlier...all thoughts of Lon exited my head…and I all I saw was you…and when you left I couldn't let you go again. It hurt to much the last time."

"Well you should have thought of that before you got engaged." Noah snapped at her.

"I didn't know I was going to meet up with you again! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Allie exclaimed. And as she said that something clicked inside her head. After five years of not seeing Noah suddenly he comes back into her life. As she thought about it she thought it was not just a coincidence…but it was fate stepping in. As she looked over at the man in front of her, she realized how much she missed him, everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his cocky attitude, the way his lips felt against hers, and she even missed when they fought because they always made up with a kiss. Allie could never stay mad at him for too long, for if she did soon enough she would miss him and go running back into his arms. All she wanted now was to forget about life, and go back to when they were 17 when nothing stood in there way of love. She wanted to be held in his warm embrace, and to never let go.

"I've got work to do...I'll be back later." Noah announced suddenly after their big silence. Allie nodded numbly and she watched Noah walk out of the kitchen and she heard the front door slam shut. She sighed and plopped her self down on a chair and placed her chin in her hand and rested against the table, watching the place where he stood just a few minutes ago.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner I will try to update more frequently!! **_

Allie sat there for hours upon hours, staring at the wall occasional tears falling from her eyes. She buried her head in her arms and started to cry silently. 'What are you doing Allie?' she thought to herself, 'You're only causing more trouble for yourself and you're blaming it on sweet innocent Noah.'

"Allie?" a voice called her name gently, she looked up and saw Frank Calhoun standing in the door way. She wiped her eyes quickly with the back of her hands and sniffled. Frank walked in without waiting for an invitation from Allie and sat down in a chair next to her. Allie watched him and finally when he sat her eyes remained on him.

"You know," he started off softly. "You're not the only one who was devastated when you two got split up. That night Noah was drinking and after that he wouldn't eat and he barely slept. Always right after the sun rose I would see him outside on the porch a pen in his hand and paper on his lap. He would seal it up and bring it down to town and put it in the mailbox. For one whole year he did this." He sighed. "My wife died when Noah was very young and all his life I prayed that Noah wouldn't have to go through the pain and suffering of losing someone he loved and when he met you and told me about you I prayed ever harder. But he got hurt anyway and every time I look at him I get reminded of how I lost my wife." Through this whole thing new tears had sprung out of Allie's eyes.

"I didn't know that Noah was that upset." She whispered her voice cracking.

Frank nodded, "he was…you see Noah…he never cries, he is one of those boys who will get smashed in the head and will get up saying "I'm alright!" Noah, even as a baby, did not cry much he just made a little noise when he wanted something. A week after you left Allie I found Noah asleep on the swing on the front porch, tear stains on his cheeks."

Allie covered her mouth and let out a quick sob, she made Noah cry. That one thought made her want to cry her eyes out, run to Noah wherever her was and tell him that she is sorry, that him all she wants his him, forget Lon forget her parents. But she knew she couldn't do that…no, it wasn't that simple.

"Mr. Calhoun, I know, I hurt too and I am so mad at my parents right now, for hiding those letters from me. You must believe me when I say that once I received that first letter I would have said "Forget College, Forget Everything" and come back here. I didn't want to leave Noah…My mom had to practically get my dad to drag me out of Seabrook."

Frank folded his hands and made a thinking face. "I know you would have Allie, I see that now but you shouldn't have come back. You're engaged, and you being here with both of you knowing that you can't be together…it's going to be 5 years ago all over again."

Allie didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. "You think I should go."

"I think you never should have come." He said as gently as possible.

They both heard the front door open and knew it was Noah. And soon enough Noah appeared in the doorway, his hair wet with sweat, a towel around his neck and with a tank top on. Allie had to turn her gaze to the table in order not to stare at him, or run to him right there. "Uh, Dad the Millers want to speak to you." Frank nodded and got up and gave one last glance at Allie, then went out of the room. Noah disappeared down the hall and again Allie was left alone. She wrapped her arms around herself and thought about what Frank said. "I think you never should've come." He was right, seeing Noah and Noah seeing her would only cause more heart break for the both of them. She stood up and started slowly towards the front door. She paused right before opening the door and looked down the hallway where Noah disappeared. "Good bye Noah Calhoun. You will always have my heart." She whispered and walked out of the old Calhoun house for the last time. She saw Frank talking to an elderly couple and as she was getting into her car she saw him talking to the couple but his eyes on her and he nodded gently. Tell her she was doing the right thing. More tears came to Allies eyes and she turned her gaze forward and pulled out of the driveway.

After Noah got changed he decided to give it another shot to talk with Allie, he peered into the kitchen expecting to see her still sitting there but she was not there. 'Where else could she be?' Noah wondered and he ran down the hall to the guest room to see if she was there. But the room was untouched, he closed the door and ran out of the house, the door slamming behind him catching the attention of his father and the Millers. Frank saw the wondering expression on his son's face and he excused himself from the Millers for a minute. He walked up the porch and Noah turned to face his father. "Where's Allie?"

Frank sighed, "She left."

Noah looked at the spot where her car once was and he swallowed. Once again she was gone and he couldn't do anything about it. No. He could do something about it. There were still tire tracks in the cobbles which meant she didn't leave too much long ago. He was not going to let her go again. He jumped off the porch and took off in a run ignoring the calls from his father. He ran faster than he ever had before, even though he was tired from the work he was doing on the house. He saw her car turning around the corner into the town and he picked up speed, he almost lost his balance a few times from running so fast. He finally reached town but her car went out of sight and he stood there bending over to catch his breath.

He sat down on the bench in front of the store and placed his hand on his head, Allie was gone once again from his life. He felt him self start to choke up but fought it back, the last thing he wanted was to cry in public.

"Noah?" The old man that ran the ice cream shop sat beside him, Noah turned to look at him his chin resting in his hand. "What's the matter boy?"

Noah always came to him to talk about things, anything sad or happy, or when he was angry he could always come here. "Allie…she was back. And now she's gone."

Bert sighed and placed his hand on Noah's shoulder. "The best thing would be to forget about her Noah."

Noah shook his head feverishly. "No, I can't forget her…I'll never forget her, I love her. I love her."

"I know Noah but…if she keeps disappearing out of your life then maybe she wasn't supposed to be there."

Again Noah shook his head, "No, she's perfect for me, we're perfect for each other…we were in love but her parents had to go and split us up. I don't want anyone else, I can't have anyone else."

Bert shook his head, "you were always the stubborn one, fighting for what you wanted."

'Fighting for what I wanted.' Noah sat upright. "You're right." He leaped off the bench, "Thanks Bert!" He started down the road and Bert called after him, "Where are you going?"

Noah turned and ran backwards for a moment, "to get what I want!"

Bert laughed and Noah ran down the road. He had a few people tell him slow down but he didn't listen and just kept running. He finally reached his destination and his face lit up when he saw Allies car parked in the Sea Brook Inn. He hopped over the white picket fence instead of opening the gate and opened the door and skidded into the lobby and slammed his hands down onto the main desk which got a weird look from the employee. "Can you please tell me the room Alison Hamilton is staying in?"

"I really shouldn't…" the man said nervously.

"Look I'm not a rapist or anything, we had a fight and I need to talk to her. Please."

He sighed and looked around as if looking for the manager, "do not tell anyone I did this. Room 25A."

"Thanks." Noah ran towards the stairs and ran up taking two of them at a time. He ran down the hall almost knocking someone over, he apologized quickly and stopped abruptly in front of Room 25A. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and then he knocked softly. "Just a minute." He heard the voice of Allie come from inside. He stood there rocking gently on his feet. The door opened, "Hello?" she stopped where she was when she saw him. "Noah?"

"Allie, I'm sorry for the things I said to you earlier…I was upset and I wasn't expecting to see you."

Allie shook her head, "No, I should never have come."

"Allie, don't listen to my father."

Allie shook her head once again, "its not just him…Noah it was wrong for me to come here…im engaged I've got a fiancé at home who has no idea that I am here who I love and I was just a stupid woman for coming here."

"You're not stupid." Noah reassured. "And if it makes you feel any better we'll just be friends. I can't be away from you Allie."

Allie licked her lips and bit her bottom lip, "Noah…it's just too hard, seeing you reminds me of what we had five years ago, I can't see you and not feel what I felt five years ago and I can't do that because I would betraying Lon I can't do that."

"But you can betray me."

"Noah we're not together, you broke up with me remember! We are both free to see other people and I found someone else."

"Breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life."

"But it was still a mistake Noah! And because of that I'm engaged." Allie sucked in a breath trying to hold back tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm sorry Noah…it's not going to work, even as friends."

"Yes it will Al! Just have faith."

Allie looked to the ground and sighed, "No Noah its not going to work. I can't see you Noah…It's the best for the both of us."

"Allie..." he tried to protest.

"It's true Noah! I can go home get married to Lon and you will find someone too."

Noah shook his head refusing to admit it and Allie wrapped arms around herself. "Good bye Noah." She closed the door slowly and slid onto the floor and buried her head in her hands and started to cry leaning back against the door. Noah did just the same on the opposite side of the door except he wasn't crying he just stared at wall.

"Allie." "Noah." They both whispered at the same time. In the next room the radio suddenly turned on with the volume loud and they both heard it. "The next song: I'll be seeing you." The music started playing and Allie started crying harder and Noah felt like going over to that room and telling them to shut the damn radio off. But as the words started to play he couldn't help but sing along. "I'll be seeing you in all the old familiar places…that this heart of mine heart embraces all day through…" and he could almost hear her voice in his head, "you're a terrible singer. But I love this song."

Allie heard a voice singing along with the song and knew that Noah had not left, oh why was this happening to her? She didn't want this, oh why did she have to come and visit Noah. Why did she have to fall in love with him all over again?

_**A/N I know this chapter is short but I wanted to update and I felt like it was a good place to end it so please don't yell at me!! **_


End file.
